


The Sweetness of Your Love

by LoveForNewtina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Love, Marriage, Married Sex, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveForNewtina/pseuds/LoveForNewtina
Summary: Quando Newt e Tina achavam que já haviam visto, bebido e comido o bastante, os olhos dela brilharam para o marido deixando claro que agora desejava ir para longe dali e ficar finalmente a sós com ele.





	The Sweetness of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to publish in English for you, but I do not know, and honestly, the few sentences I write are with the help of the google translator ... * shame * but I hope you like it!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr!: https://newtinalover.tumblr.com/

O casal tropeçou para dentro do quarto, em meio a risos e gargalhadas ao relembrar Theseus dançando romanticamente com uma vassoura encantada como se esta fosse uma mulher de verdade, já completamente bêbado, enquanto a mãe de Newt censurava o filho mais velho e Queenie tomava cuidado para que Jacob não exagerasse na água de riso, sabendo o quanto ele era fraco para tal tipo de bebida.

Quando Newt e Tina achavam que já haviam visto, bebido e comido o bastante, os olhos dela brilharam para o marido deixando claro que agora desejava ir para longe dali e ficar finalmente a sós com ele. Então, durante a cena que Theseus fazia chamando a atenção de todos, eles aparataram para um chalé que Newt havia achado pelos arredores de Dorset e suas coisas já estavam devidamente ali guardadas de modo que sua única preocupação agora era aproveitarem uma longa noite juntos.

Tina ainda segurava uma taça de água de riso e Newt um copo de whisky de fogo quando eles entraram no quarto. Uma mesinha no canto bem próximo à janela aberta possuía alguns alimentos disponíveis para o casal como queijos, pães, frutas diversas, uma jarra de água e cerveja amanteigada e, caso ainda quisessem continuar bebendo, garrafas de água de riso e whisky de fogo. De frente para a janela acortinada ficava a cama grande e aparentemente muito confortável. Tina se aproximou e tocou suavemente os lençóis de pura seda que a cobriam e logo imaginou como seria a sensação daquele tecido contra a pele nua...

"Espero que tenha gostado." Newt falou, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Ela se virou para olhá-lo e registrou o leve rubor em seu rosto, nervoso ele estava tal qual no dia em que trocaram o primeiro beijo, envergonhado por se sentir logo tão excitado em apenas tocá-la. Mas a verdade era que ela também o desejava tanto... e esperou ansiosamente por aquele momento.

Ela se aproximou dele vagarosamente e tocou-lhe o rosto, admirando a constelação de sardas que salpicavam sua pele, os olhos muito verdes e brilhantes, o cabelo acobreado que ela logo descobriu que adorava acariciar. E assim o fez, recebendo um sorriso apreciador do homem, que uniu sua testa à dela, tornando o contato cada vez mais inevitável, os olhos verdes jamais deixando os escuros.

"Você é noiva mais linda que já vi." Ele murmurou encantado.

"Andou vendo muitas noivas por aí, sr. Scamander?" Tina riu, a sobrancelha levantada.

"Suponho que não... e muito menos uma noiva que seja _minha_." Ele finalizou e colou os lábios aos dela num beijo vagaroso, porém ardente o suficiente para a atiçar a chama que já nascera entre eles.

Eles deixaram-se explorar um ao outro, as mãos de Tina fazendo morada na nuca do homem, acariciando os cachos curtos que ali haviam enquanto ele deixava o braço esquerdo dele cercar-lhe a pequena cintura, puxando-a para mais perto e fazendo com que os corpos ficassem colados e a mão direita subiu, embalando o lado de seu pescoço de forma delicada porém firme. O toque de seus lábios e de sua língua quente e aveludada foi intensa demais e ela não conseguiu conter o som suave de prazer que lhe escapou quando o beijo terminou, mas ele continuou com a testa colada à dela, ambos ofegantes como se tivessem corrido quilômetros. Quando ela abriu os olhos, viu que os dele queimavam num desejo que ele segurava com imensa dificuldade e ela quase se desfez ali mesmo sob o peso daquele olhar, mas então ela lembrou que eles deveriam pelo menos se livrar de tantas vestes se queriam fazer alguma coisa. Assim, ela levantou as mãos e retirou os grampos que seguravam a coroa de flores naturais com um leve véu de seda branca na parte de trás que coroava sua cabeça e virou as costas para ele.

"Pode me ajudar com esse vestido?" Ela murmurou e ele não se negou. Desalojou botão por botão em suas costas que desciam do pescoço até um pouco abaixo da cintura, empurrou as mangas de seus ombros e o vestido caiu aos pés dela. Ela empurrou o tecido com o pé e virou-se novamente de frente pra ele, deixando-o admirar-lhe a figura esguia coberta agora por uma única peça de cetim branco com alças finas que deixavam entrever o formato dos pequenos seios e ia até um pouco acima da metade de suas coxas, de tão curto que era. Newt mais uma vez a encarou com aquela _fome_ no olhar e ela queria tanto sucumbir àquele desejo...

"Sua vez." Ela murmurou e se aproximou para empurrar o terno dele pelos ombros. Dois pares de mãos agiam com rapidez para livrá-lo das roupas, até que restasse apenas a camisa semiaberta.

Eles se admiraram por longos minutos até que Newt levantou uma mão e tocou suavemente a curva entre o pescoço e a clavícula de Tina, descendo até seu ombro, onde a fina alça de seu robe cedeu, expondo um seio ao ar quente da primavera que entrava pela janela aberta do quarto. Ele desceu lentamente a mão sobre o seio, sentindo o mamilo reagir instantaneamente contra a palma de sua mão. Quando ele encaixou a curva do formoso peito e o segurou delicada e firmemente e Tina fechou os olhos, suspirando de desejo, ele não resistiu mais; novamente cingiu a cintura dela com o braço, puxando-a para si mais bruscamente do que pretendia e capturou sua boca num beijo fogoso, invadindo a boca dela com a língua.

As pernas enfraqueciam sob o peso da luxúria daquele momento e, em apenas alguns passos, com Newt a empurrando devagar, eles caíram na cama, Newt pairando sobre ela apoiando o corpo sobre os braços parados em cada lado de sua cabeça. Àquela altura, Tina mal conseguia se conter, erguendo os quadris de encontro a ele e cercando sua cintura com as pernas. Notando sua ansiedade, Newt empunhou sua camisola em cada lado de seus quadris e a puxou sobre a cabeça, deixando Tina desnuda para o calor de seu olhar.

Ele admirou a beleza estonteante de sua nudez por vários minutos, registrando a curva dos seios e as pontas rosadas de seus mamilos, o abdômen magro, ainda que não tão bem definido, as coxas maduras e os cachos escuros que ornavam seu sexo. Nem em seus melhores sonhos ele imaginaria ter uma esposa tão linda, uma auror tão corajosa e uma mulher tão disposta a se entregar aos seus desejos mais lascivos. E agora ela estava ali, toda entregue a ele...

"Newt..." Ela murmurou, suspirante, e mais uma vez seus olhos se encontraram. Ele queria violá-la e cometer com ela todos os pecados mais indecentes que passavam por sua mente naquele momento, mas ele queria fazer daquela noite a mais especial de suas vidas e se iria fazer amor com aquela mulher, ele iria faze-lo direito. Então, quando seus olhos se encontraram ele tocou-lhe suavemente o rosto e fez aquela declaração pela terceira vez naquele dia.

"Eu amo você, Tina." E mais uma vez a beijou devotamente. As línguas se exploravam febrilmente e ela o ajudou a se livrar da peça de roupa que restava, deixando os dois gloriosamente nus.

Newt não perdeu tempo e logo iniciou uma audaciosa exploração do corpo dela, colando a boca em seu pescoço em beijos e lambidas que rapidamente desceram pela clavícula e pelo esterno. Deixou os lábios arrastarem sobre sua pele até acolher um seio macio em sua boca e o sugou avidamente, fazendo Tina gemer descaradamente e entalar os dedos em seu cabelo, na tentativa de puxá-lo ainda mais perto. Mas foi quando ele lambeu o mamilo e, em seguida, o puxou suavemente entre os dentes que ela se perdeu em prazer e sentiu aquele calor característico entre suas coxas se intensificar, deixando-a ainda mais molhada de desejo. _Ele era tão bom para ela..._

A boca de Newt não deixou a pele dela nem um segundo, descendo um caminho pelo abdômen e explorando a parte interna de suas coxas, em cada beijo, cada lambida Tina sentia como se tivesse a pele sendo marcada a fogo, um fogo cujo calor só crescia e chegou ao seu ápice quando sentiu a boca dele acolher a umidade de sua abertura. Quando a língua de Newt banhou os lábios inchados e molhados de sua fenda ela gemeu, surpresa, e escancarou as pernas, oferecendo-se ainda mais completamente às suas ministrações. Mas quando ele sugou o botão de seu clitóris entre seus lábios ela gemeu descaradamente o nome dele e tremeu os quadris contra seu rosto. Ele sentia que ela estava cada vez mais perto, gemendo seu nome freneticamente como se fosse a âncora que a segurava para não afundar, no entanto ele não deixou de trabalhar entusiasticamente até que a sentiu derreter-se em sua língua, as coxas espasmando e tremendo ao redor de sua cabeça até que ela se afundou no colchão, o corpo tomado pelo cansaço após o intenso orgasmo. Ele lambeu os últimos resquícios de seu gozo e seguiu o caminho de volta com sua boca até que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente. Ela podia sentir o próprio gosto na língua dele, o que reacendeu o fogo dentro dela.

"Newt... por favor..." Ela sussurrou contra a boca dele e habilmente levantou uma perna para cercar sua cintura e puxá-lo para mais perto. Newt gemeu ao senti-la lisa e molhada contra sua carne rígida.

Ele se afastou brevemente apenas para retomar o contato visual e tomar-se na mão, guiando-se para a entrada receptiva dela. "Se você sentir qualquer incômodo, diga e eu paro imediatamente, tudo bem?"

Tina assentiu e tocou-lhe o rosto com ternura. "Eu sei que você jamais me machucaria de propósito."

Então, num golpe lento e suave, ele a penetrou, atento a qualquer expressão dela que indicasse dor, o que não veio: Tina suspirou e fechou os olhos quando ele se alojou completamente dentro dela, e ali Newt precisou de muito autocontrole para não dar vazão a toda a luxuria que sentia naquele momento ao sentir suas paredes sedosas apertando-o tão deliciosamente. Ele apenas ficou ali, permitindo que ela se habituasse à intrusão dele até que ela abriu os olhos e mais uma vez assentiu.

"Mexa-se, por favor..." E ele felizmente cumpriu seu pedido, mas não antes de esgueirar uma mão para encontrar a dela e entrelaçar os dedos, tornando aquela conexão ainda mais íntima. Tina sorriu ternamente ao sentir a palma quente da mão dele cobrindo a sua e o puxou para mais um beijo, enquanto ele se retirava quase completamente de dentro dela apenas para voltar a preenche-la suavemente.

No entanto, os movimentos suaves foram se tornando cada vez mais fortes e erráticos, contidos brevemente apenas pelo medo que Newt tinha de machucá-la, porém, Tina não parecia sentir um pingo de dor, muito ao contrário: a expressão era de puro êxtase, os olhos fixos nele, os lábios abertos, gemendo, enlouquecendo-o... Foi a permissão que ele precisava para libertar-se: Newt cravou os dedos na pele suculenta dos quadris dela e a puxou contra ele, penetrando-a ainda mais furiosamente. Então, ela sentiu uma constelação inteira explodir através de suas pálpebras cerradas no segundo orgasmo que ele lhe concedia naquela noite e, sem que sequer tentasse resistir mais, ele cedeu à libertação junto com ela.

* * *

 

Tina não conseguia dormir. Não que ela tivesse descansado o dia inteiro, bem ao contrário. O dia do seu casamento com Newt foi deveras agitado, com tantas coisas para fazer. Mas a definitiva _consumação_ da união entre eles que acabara de acontecer a deixou bastante energizada e sem sono, ao contrário dele, que sucumbiu ao sono quase imediatamente após se derramar dentro dela.

Aquilo lhe lembrou a primeira vez que esteve com um homem, há tantos anos atrás, logo quando começou a trabalhar como auror no MACUSA. Um de seus colegas de trabalho, Adam Hall, pareceu particularmente encantado com a beleza dela e insistiu incansavelmente para que ela aceitasse um jantar com ele até que ela resolveu ir, muito incentivada por Queenie, que sempre dizia que ela merecia se divertir e namorar um pouco mais. Os dois seguiram uma série de jantares e almoços juntos até que ele conseguiu roubar um beijo aqui e ali... e então, um dia conseguiu convencê-la a visitar o apartamento dele.

A princípio, Tina apreciou a sensação de estar sexualmente excitada por alguém, se sentir desejada... Mas Hall pareceu não saber administrar as coisas muito bem; não que ele fosse iniciante na coisa toda, no entanto... ele pareceu perder o controle, especialmente depois que conseguiu violá-la, e quando ela deu por si ele já havia chegado ao seu clímax sem se certificar se ela havia gostado também ou não e imediatamente começou a roncar a seu lado enquanto ela se sentia particularmente dolorida sentimental e fisicamente.

Após esse episódio se seguiu um longo período de constrangimento entre os dois; Hall não a convidou mais para sair e muitas vezes parecia até mesmo tentar esbarrar com ela pelos corredores do MACUSA. Pouco tempo depois, ele foi transferido para uma divisão auror na Califórnia e Tina nunca mais o viu. O fato de ela nunca ter chegado a desenvolver sentimentos profundos por Hall tornaram as coisas mais fáceis, o que não significa que ela não tenha ficado, ao menos um pouco, chateada.

Depois de Hall, Tina dedicou-se mais ainda ao trabalho, o que não a permitiu mais perder tempo com frivolidades como homens e namoros, enquanto Queenie fazia particular sucesso entre o público masculino do MACUSA. Entretanto, quem soubesse se surpreenderia que, a despeito do jeito _sexy_ que tinha, Queenie permanecia virgem enquanto Tina tinha a sua parcela de contatos sexuais, ainda que fizesse um longo tempo que ela não mantinha tais atividades até esbarrar num certo bruxo excêntrico em frente ao banco de Nova York. Bruxo este que agora estava ali na sua cama, deitado como viera ao mundo e dormindo serenamente.

Apesar disso, Tina percebeu que não se importava que Newt dormisse imediatamente após fazer amor com ela, até porque pouco antes de adormecer ele a acariciou sem parar e sua mão só deixou de tocar a pele dela assim que ele dormiu profundamente. Além disso, era Newt, era seu marido, seu homem e amor da sua vida e, a contrário do que acontecera da primeira vez em que esteve intimamente com alguém, Tina ficou olhando Newt adormecer, um sorriso adorador ornando seu rosto, enquanto registrava as sardas que salpicavam, _literalmente_ , sua pele inteira e seu coração quase explodiu de tanto amor.

Tina achou que não havia se passado tanto tempo assim enquanto olhava para o clarão da lua e sorria para seus próprios pensamentos, até que sentiu dois braços fortes a cercarem por trás e ela teve um sobressalto. Newt riu roucamente atrás dela.

"Perdão amor... Não quis lhe assustar."

Tina riu de volta. "A soneca foi boa?"

"Uhum..." Ele grunhiu em resposta. "Mas teria sido muito melhor com minha esposa nos meus braços..."

"Desculpe, querido." Ela encostou mais a cabeça contra o ombro dele, deixando o pescoço exposto para os lábios do marido. "Não consegui dormir."

Ele a virou de frente para ele e ela imediatamente cercou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, não sem antes notar que Newt não se incomodara em vestir nada; continuava tão nu quanto antes.

"E o que podemos fazer sobre isso?" Ele indagou, um sorriso malicioso pairando nos lábios e a mão correndo sobre a pele da coxa dela, parcialmente coberta pelo curto roupão que ela usava. Aquele simples toque foi o suficiente para que a mente dela produzisse imagens daquela mão em outras partes mais _sensíveis_ de seu corpo... se não soubesse que o amava tão profundamente, Tina o acusaria de usar algum tipo de magia sobre ela, pois era incrível a forma como o corpo dela reagia às investidas dele, deixando-a molhada com o simples pensamento de tê-lo.

Em resposta, ela deixou as mãos desfazerem o laço que fechava o roupão e o empurrou sobre os ombros, de forma que o fino tecido caiu a seus pés, deixando-a nua novamente. Newt a engolia com o olhar, o verde das íris dele quase totalmente tomadas pelo negro de sua pupila, os olhos esquadrinhando cada detalhe da pele pálida e cremosa enquanto ela baixou o olhar e constatou a ereção que já se destacava contra o corpo dele, feito uma exclamação exagerada, já pronta e esperando para ser útil.

A atração entre eles era intensa demais para resistir e os dois avançaram ao mesmo tempo, a boca dele logo tomando posse da dela; as unhas dela raspando suavemente a pele de seus ombros e ele deixou as mãos correrem sobre suas nádegas até alcançar logo abaixo delas e agarrar suas pernas, posicionando cada uma ao redor de sua cintura, de modo que Tina se aninhasse em seu colo. Assim, ele a carregou de volta para a cama, pronto para amar sua esposa novamente.

Lá ele pairou mais uma vez sobre ela, entretanto, num movimento ágil, Tina montou sobre suas coxas, ficando por cima dele. Newt soltou uma exclamação surpresa, porém apreciadora ao notar que, ela estando por cima, ele poderia tocá-la ainda mais completamente e imediatamente ele o fez, as mãos correndo sobre suas coxas e quadris e subindo até a cintura e emoldurando os formosos seios. Tina gemeu ao sentir as mãos calejadas acariciando-lhe os seios e deixou sua mão encontrar o membro ereto, fazendo Newt sibilar deliciosamente em resposta. Ela arrastou a cabeça inchada entre as dobras gotejantes de sua abertura, reunindo umidade, antes de se deixar afundar lentamente até que estivesse completamente sentada sobre ele.

Os dois gemeram em uníssono quando Newt finalmente a encheu e ele se sentou, com Tina ainda em seu colo, e a abraçou forte, numa necessidade quase desesperada de senti-la o mais perto possível. Então, quando se ajustaram à intrusão, ela iniciou um movimento lento com os quadris, arrancando um suspiro agradável do marido. Eles abriram os olhos e mais uma vez retomaram o contato visual, dessa vez Tina uniu sua testa à dele enquanto se moviam lenta e suavemente. Newt observava sua amada em completa adoração, enquanto ela sorria ternamente para ele, completamente absorvido pela beleza daquele olhar, a luminescência em sua pele, a luxúria em seu corpo. Ele retribuiu o sorriso sem deixar de olhar no fundo de suas íris negras, com o pensamento de que se ele morresse naquele momento, definitivamente morreria feliz.

"Amor..." Ele sussurrou contra a boca dela. "Você é o amor da minha vida..."

Ele notou os olhos dela imediatamente se encherem de água em reação àquela declaração e ele os enxugou dos cantos dos olhos.

"Shhh amor... eu não pretendia te deixar triste..."

Ela balançou a cabeça com veemência: "São lágrimas de felicidade..." Ela uniu seus lábios num breve beijo. "Pura felicidade..."

Assim continuaram, mas logo perceberam que a lentidão e a sutileza não seriam suficientes para leva-los ao clímax. Então de repente, Tina se afastou do abraço cativo do marido e plantou palmas dos pés e das mãos no colchão, as mãos para trás servindo de apoio. Agora, ela estava se movendo para cima e para baixo sobre ele, literalmente, _cavalgando_ em cima dele.

"Ah... _sim!"_  Newt gemeu alto quando ela recomeçou a se mexer sobre ele. Tina gemeu de volta, o lábio preso entre os dentes, perdida na deliciosa sensação do deslize de cada centímetro dele dentro dela.

Ainda assim, em meio ao nevoeiro da luxúria em que estava, Newt percebeu que Tina precisava de mais alguma coisa para finalmente chegar ao orgasmo. Ele estava muito perto, não iria demorar muito, mas ele queria desesperadamente gozar junto com ela e então lembrou da sensibilidade dos seios dela. Ele imediatamente abocanhou um seio e empolgou o mamilo duro com a língua enquanto seus dedos exploravam os cachos curtos de seu sexo à procura do botão sensível que a desmanchava em prazer. Quando o encontrou, o resultado não foi outro: ela puxou os cabelos dele e anunciou sua libertação num grito agudo que o desfez ali mesmo e Newt gemeu enquanto derramava cada gota de seu orgasmo dentro dela.

* * *

 

Tina piscou os olhos para a forte claridade que entrava pela janela aberta e sentiu seu corpo despertar aos poucos. Quando notou que um braço cercava sua cintura possessivamente ela sorriu, sentindo seu marido também despertar encaixado atrás dela.

"Bom dia" Ela murmurou contente.

"Bom dia." Ele sorriu quando ela se virou. "Fome?"

Ela assentiu e prontamente ele foi se levantando no intuito de preparar um café reforçado, mas sua forte esposa o puxou de volta, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Quero café _na cama_..."

Sorrindo como um louco, sequer passou pela cabeça de Newt negar aquele pedido. _Que Merlin tenha piedade de mim..._ , foi o último pensamento dele antes de se perder no gosto inebriante da boca dela.


End file.
